vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Healing Wave
The Event On the heels of destroying a deamon and the cause of the Magic Plague a strange thing is happening. People in holy sites are being healed. Healed not of colds, but of cancer and missing limbs, Biblical style healing. Word of the miracle spreads faster than the wave. Holy places in Europe and Asia filled up as hospitals emptied. It did not matter the religion or the holy site, how old or how young. Any sacred place experienced healing. When the wave passed over people report wonderful holy lights or angel song. The holy power was enough to lift them off their feet and so wonderful that had it not filled them with holy joy, its absence would have been crushing. As the wave passed over the Earth the whole world shuddered to a halt. People were dancing in the streets. Piles of medical hardware were abandoned at churches everywhere. God, however you see God, had spoken. Affects to characters in the game *Annarati is resurrected by a spell placed by her Husband on the side of a mountain in the very bowl the battle took place in. *Robert Ironsides, Deputy Chief of Detectives in San Fransisco, and an acquaintance of Tony McKenzie is healed of his paralysis. *David Watching Eagle is restored to Human shape with the ability to change into an eagle. His grandmother was cured of blindness. *Amalthea Skywatcher is significantly restored. *Micheal Flynn was one of those lifted off his feet. Many of his parishioners are among the blessed that day. *Papa Joe gains the powers of a wizard and is rejuvenated. This is more an effect granted to him by Coran, not the wave itself. *Alejandro & Sonja Moody are rejuvenated. This is more an effect granted to them by Coran, not the wave itself. *An explosion of sea life occurred in the Pacific ocean directly opposite the point of the battle. Aftermath The result has seen an increase in church attendance world wide. Atheists took it on the nose. Rational thinkers the world over are still at a loss to explain this, but try and explain it. That is what rationalists do. As the after effects of the Holy Joy began to wear off people started to tally who and where things had happened. *Healing happened in the holy sites of every faith. Monotheistic, polytheistic, it didn't matter. *Healing took place where holy men and women had gathered, if the site itself was sacred or not. The prime example was a Kansas City stadium and William Cracker. *Personal belief was not a factor as long as the site was holy. Sick atheists dragged into church got all the benefit of life time members. *Healing did not happen in places where those that claimed holiness but not lived it had gathered. The Heaven Club being one of the most notable where nothing happened. Those persons and groups who have claimed their faith the one and truly olnyist way to God are wearing the print off their holy books and rationalizing harder than Galaxy Quest fans. Be that the Roman Catholic Church or the Temple of Universal Divine Power on the street corner. Exclusivity was not observed. For some reason that is leaving a lot of people butt hurt. Yes atheists and their kin are taking it on the nose. Many people have openly proclaimed this as proof that God exists. However they get real quiet when it is pointed out that their version was not favored. One school of unbelievers has claimed that a universal divine power was not required. That the spiritual belief of Humans themselves was sufficient to the task. Where people of true faith expected holy events, they happened. True Skeptics are reexamining assumptions in light of the new facts. Holy magic works. Denial of the real is wrong. Various holy persons are finding that the gift of divine magic has awakened in them. This gift is not the possession any creed, or any class. It is not following ordination, it is not following gender, it is not a matter of race, profession, or any of the myriad ways Humans divide themselves. The only thing that can be said is those that are marked as holy by their behavior and their faith have been touched. Some are professional holy men, most are not. All are persons of deep faith. The only universal factor that has been noted in the cases that are known, the person was lifted from their feet during the Healing Wave. Cleric or lay person, a momentary flight is the only common thread. Bureau 13, the CDF and other like organizations are seeking out those persons so marked. Some have become very hard to find. It has resulted in the Enlightenment Movement This still does not address what started the whole thing. No one has claimed to know why then, not before and not after, but then that the world was offered a chance to be healed. It was no one's holy day. No special signs were seen before hand (save the mysterious storms over the Sinai). Knees and noggins are getting a good workout as many people are seeking answers. Answers that are not forthcoming. The Explanation Steven Ashby knows what happened and why. Julian told him. The magical backlash from the battle between Coran and Menhabaall would have been destructive beyond words as peoples' fantasies of the moment became real. Julian himself had shaped the wave with his own healing nature and was letting the local God take the credit. This was, as explained, compensation to the people of Earth for the deamon Greyhawke had loosed upon it. Category:Supernatural Category:Events Category:Religion